The present invention is related to a remote control brake system for a railway train which employs radio signals as the means for transmitting brake command signals from the train locomotive to a control car remote from the locomotive. Remote brake control systems of this type are generally well known, employing a control car located near the midpoint of the train which responds to the radio transmitted brake commands from the locomotive to effect variation of the train brake pipe pressure from this remote location at the same time and to the same extent as the variation of brake pipe pressure occurring at the locomotive. Such a system, while being rather complex and thus expensive, does lend itself to improved train control through faster and more uniform brake response, being particularly advantgeous on the long trains commonly operated by the railroads today.